The Foundation
Preamble: "When a nation collapses, there is a new fog which uncovers anew and more powerful entity" The Foundation has origins in the later days of Russland when the head of state has found a peculiar anomaly walking around the Yakutia Oblast, bearing a mangled rusted metal appearance it seemed harmless at first just wandering around the Taiga as if it's finding something. Unfortunately enough when a squadron of GEAR Infantry was deployed at an attempt to retrieve the anomaly; it reacted violently by ripping apart limbs, smashing personnel to the ground, and even busting a head open. Due to this, an avenger brigade following a warhead platoon was sent in there to ensure the success of securing the anomaly. When taken away to a containment building the Tsar personally ordered a new branch to be created to ensure the discovery, capturing, and containing of the unknown to protect the common Russian, and so The Foundation has been born. However it did not assume total control until the Russian government fell due to many properties: Foreign Wars, Stagnate economy, a minor Communist uprising (Site Directors inquire if this has been staged by an international force rather than angry citizens due to the extreme damage caused by the revolutionaries compared to the anti-communist Russland has been known to acquire) The entire country of Russland shortly collapsed after it all it them. Hundreds of nations were suddenly born into the chaos of the once nearly limitless landmass. The Foundation (Now assumed control of the capital) was one of them. With experience too, as it sharply rose above its neighbors at an attempt to reunite the entire Russian landmass. Starting at only the capital building with a few thousand personnel and citizens still loyal to the Tsar they pushed outwards into the city, into the outskirts, past Novgorod, Past Moscow, and still far-reaching. The Purpose: The Foundation was created by a combination of the Russian government and citizens loyal to Russian unity, first having its roots deep embedded into the government as to contain paranormal entities and later on to unify the once lost Russland. however with a flag. A new purpose, a new ideology, a new thought into the world stage. It strives not to just become a country for the sake to unify the Russian basin, but an entity to protect the world of Petram from the unknown, from entities that reside interdimensionally, to simple boxes that has something indeed odd about it. As of March 27th, 2019 it has successfully contained around one hundred and fifty anomalies across the world. Most of the being found during the expansion campaigns while a notable percentage found elsewhere, out of the reach of their borders. Several of them could be useful for the foundation to further the goals of expansionism, progression, civilian security, military excursions, and scientific purposes. Some notable ones, like Item 096 has been known to be "somewhat controllable" if 096-1 remains unaware about the properties and prevents a possible Runway effect, further constraints about 096 are being tested however. Several others might be useful such as 914, 3008, 939, 682..REDACTED due to different abilities each object can yield. The Goals: The Foundation wishes to achieve: * The unification of all Russland's territories * Achieving 2,000,000 greatness points * Able to provide protection to ALL members of The Central Entente AND able to project power against multiple nations at the same time. * Reinstate the Tsarist regime, or at least provide a system similar to a parliament with the throne of the Tsar holding power * The liberties of the average Russian shall not be infringed * Communism itself should have a less powerful impact onto the world of Petram, and for this The Foundation and Russian citizens should on the lookout for sympathizers * Pushing The Central Entente back onto the global scene, rising its Greatness Points higher than most alliances in Petram Expansionism: When Russland fell the Russian basin dissolved into hundreds of countries, The Foundation was one of them luckily. Stationed at the capital in Saint Petrograd at the epicenter of it all, with just 40,000 men ranging from Mobile Task Force, and civilians that are loyal to the Tsar and Russland. Due to being stationed at the epicenter of the capital the Foundation was able to snag several shards of lost technology which was able to create (Low quality) Tank and Air units as well anti infantry units which were key to start up the expansionist route. So far the expansionist campaign has been a massive success, taking over Russia, some parts of Central Asia, and looks forward to annex much more later on. The Foundation wishes to claim all of the land colored in eventually, however it will be a long and hard process but the core has been set for it. The next move for expansion is expected to reach into the far east and claim Kamchatka when the population hits 70,000,000. Later expanding into unclaimed land above Huajia and Central Asia and finally head back into Eastern Europe to topple over the rest of Ukraine and the Polish commonwealth. Military Doctrine: One purpose: To Secure, Contain, Protect. Secure the lives of hundreds of millions of lives across The Central Entente. Contain the anomalies world-wide, and Protect Petram from world ending destruction (K-Class scenarios) From this the military doctrine directly calls for numbers, tactics, counters, use ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING TO ENSURE SEC.REDACTED AMNESTICS EMPLOYEED ..... Checking brain waves.... .... Cleared..Proceed First Generation units: Self-protection purposes are nearly completed with their training are able to protect the Foundation itself from nearly all attacks and able to counter the main units used for the battlefield. Second Generation units: Some divisions have been started and are actively training, this generation should be used for protection of alliance members across Petram and other allies during times of war Third generation units: As of now being planned but will reside with many more larger units. ?????? The Foundation's stance on Politics The Foundation has a similar stance to the previous government (Tsarist Regime) "Libertarian Monarchism" with a very free market economy, low restrictions to civilian affairs (Although it supports ethnic Russian traditions) the average citizen is relativity free to think, however it is sharply encouraged to stomp out communism: Which has played a large part of the fall of Russland, the struggles in the basin, and opposes a much different lifestyle than what is regarded as typical. Due to this, overwhelming majority of the citizens are openly anti-communist. Communism, Socialism, and Nazism are generally lumped into the same response: REDACTED The Political Impact: Due to starting at Saint Petrograd and successfully taken over the heart of the fallen Russland it has seen itself take the responsibilities which includes: Membership of the Council/Grand Council/Overseer Council, as well the Unofficial leader of The Central Entente due to the founder of such alliance is dealing more with domestic problems than The Foundation itself. It has also bestowed similar allies and enemies Russland orginally had. Due to the Rose Wars however things were relativity shaky for the next couple of years but things do look better due to the 05 Council and the abdicated Tsar reconciled for wrongdoings during the war between SPQR and UPP. Taking fully responsibility of it and will act accordingly. It still holds an extreme grudge against ex ZDS players, exploiters, and lucrative nations. If you are interested in reading Russland's article you can click:here. Speech given by 05-3 on the date of unifying the Russian basin The time has come for us to celebrate: A victory, a glorious victory for today We stand together that we have finally unified the Russian core of what was once Russland. We have stood together and helped one and another become so strong to the point that The Foundation touches from the Baltic Sea, to the Bering Sea. From Tallin to Kamchatka we have now all unified. And so we have become even stronger than normal, we have planted a seed of ourselves saying "We are here, we are All, we will continue" For this marks as the greatest hour the Foundation will ever face, even thousands of years later as our descendants touch the farthest stars in the farthest galaxies they will know that right NOW this is the finest hour. For what the fallen have seen, may thee rest forever in peace. Knowing the cause they were for, may the enemies rest in peace for giving their lives for their beliefs. Mark this day as the day where the Russian basin is no longer disunited, mark this day that we are above all, and for that we will continue to unite all lands under the prosperity of what WE have created! Lest this day will the first of many accomplishments the Foundation will come across, as we have desires to take Alaska, Poland, Ukraine, and the rest of Central Asia. Then we will touch the stars! Everyone alive right now, right here is now experiencing the greatest achievement of what we could possibly achieve, for it opens all for us now. For it shall, it will, and it will be done! Category:Nations